nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
North Vision Song Contest 4
, Sweden |presenters = Eric Saade Petra Mede |conductor = |director = |exsupervisor = |host = |opening = |interval = |map year = 4 | col1 = #22B14C | tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #FFC20E | tag2 = Former participants | col3 = #d40000 | tag3 = Countries that did not qualify for the final |entries = 48 |debut = None |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = None |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = None |winner = "Amaranthine" |windance = |pre = }} North Vision Song Contest 4, often referred as NVSC 4, will be the forth edition of North Vision Song Contest. Location :For further information see Gothenburg is the second largest city in Sweden and the fifth largest in the Nordic countries. Situated by the Kattegat, on the west coast of Sweden, the city proper has a population of 528,014, with 549,839 in the urban area and total of 949,812 inhabitants in the metropolitan area. Gothenburg is classified as a global city by GaWC, with a ranking of Gamma−. The city was ranked as the 12th most inventive city in the world by Forbes (2013). Gothenburg was founded by royal charter in 1621 by King Gustavus Adolphus. At the mouth of the Göta älv, the Port of Gothenburg is the largest port in the Nordic countries. Gothenburg is home to many students, as the city includes both the University of Gothenburg and Chalmers University of Technology. Volvo was founded in Gothenburg in 1927. The city is a major centre in Sweden for sports and home to the IFK Göteborg, BK Häcken, GAIS and Örgryte IS association football teams as well as the Frölunda HC ice hockey team. Gothenburg is served by Göteborg Landvetter Airport, located 30 km (18.64 mi) southeast of the city centre, and by Göteborg City Airport, located 15 km (9.32 mi) from the city centre. The city is known for hosting some of the largest annual events in Scandinavia. The Göteborg International Film Festival, held in January since 1979, is the leading film festival in Scandinavia with over 155,000 visitors annually. During the summer a broad variety of music festivals take place, such as Way Out West and Metaltown. Gothia Cup, held every year in Gothenburg, is in regards to the number of participants the world's largest football tournament: in 2011, a total of 35,200 players from 1567 teams and 72 nations participated. Bidding phase So far four cities has been considered as host city of the contest. The , located in , which hosts the Fantasifestivalen finals, was the first venue to join. On July 29, , located in , joined the bidding phase. As well as, the in and the in joined later. On July 30, , located in , joined. Finally, on August 2 applications closed and the last two arenas joined, the Scandinavium in Gothenburg and the Sparbanken Lidköping Arena in Lidköping. Participating countries Countries in the first semi-final Countries in the first semi-final Big 5 countries}} }} Countries could begin announcing their entries on the 29th of July. 49 nations have confirmed. Returning artists * Ott Lepland represented Estonia in the first edition and ended 5th in the final. * Samanta Tīna represented Latvia in the previous edition but failed to qualify for the final. Results Semi-Final 1 France, FYR Macedonia and Romania will vote in this semifinal. Semi-Final 2 Ireland and Sweden will vote in this semifinal. Final Other countries * – The broadcaster withdrew participation shortly after the Albanian song was revealed, due to lack of support from other countries surrounding their chosen song. * – The broadcaster withdrew from the contest due to lack of interest. Spokespersons # Anna Simón # Conchita Wurst # Mina Sovetski # Gunesh Abasova # Christiane # TBA # LiLana # Mario Mohenski # Stan # Debbi # Bryan Rice # Indrek Vaheoja # TBA # Leslie # TBA # Heidi Klum Dimitra Papadea TBA Regina Osk Nicky Byrne Mira Awad Jeffry Schoenmakers Niko Olivia Jones Sasha Son Désirée Nosbusch Elvir Mekic TBA Dan Balan TBA TBA TBA TBA Tooji Jankes Ana Free Malvina Cervencshi TBA Mandy Capristo TBA Bon Jovi TBA Ruth Lorenzo Emilie Rosén Eveline Widmer-Schlumpf Serkan Senalp Valeria Lukyanova TBA Category:Editions